Snake Follower
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Corragioso Auditore was orphaned due to a civil war in his home country Italy. Big Boss, now starting the MSF safely retrieves Gio and when a deal is struck Gio is now apart of the Militares Sans Fronieres in hope of keeping up to his promise to Big Boss. Watch as he makes his way through the Snake family, and the discovery of the secret organization of the patriots. La li lu le lo


Snake Follower MGS Story

Snakes, they are pictured as heavens counter-part, they are venomous, liars, cheats, all negative things. But it was snakes that made this world, and even saved it from itself countless times. 4 snakes, each marking themselves in history. It all started with the betrayal of The Boss. A heroine of World War 2, a woman who sacrificed her belief and friendship for her country, and even her life. Naked Snake, the last student of The Boss had to kill her to prove the innocence of the United States against the appointed ruler of the Soviet Union for accusations of nuclear bombardment on Soviet Union land.

After her death he left S.U. territory and back to the states where he was promoted to Big Boss. But not long after, he left to fulfill The Boss' dream, to make a united world. He took this to heart and formed the MSF (Militaires Sans Frontiéres) in order to achieve it, during this long period of time before it's successful growth is where he met me.

**From LeonardChurch814**

**Characters from Hideo Kojima Productions**

**Snake Follower a Metal Gear story**

**In a war torn Italy**

Yellow clad and Red clad soldiers filled the streets of Florence, dead bodies littered the streets, no one was safe. The Boss was on a mission, secure the prime minister and get out. With this much fighting he grew wary if said person would even live. He was a ghost on the battlefield, or rather snake. Both soldiers were wiped out, no exception, unless you count his use of the tranquilizer gun.

"What a mess."He grumbled.

"Hang in there boss, you're almost there."Kazuhira Miller said, he was MSF's XO when Boss was in missions and his way to find information.

"How much further?"Boss asked.

"Take a left."Kaz said.

Boss did as instructed and found a finely neat and clean building, with an open court yard. But as he walked through the gate, it wasn't as neat on the outside, soldiers were dead on both sides and the door was busted open.

"This doesn't look good."Kaz said through his ear piece.

The Boss passed through the door, dead bodies and bullets were everywhere. He kept advancing through the house, he heard a noise. He kept moving through the house and found it, it was an open window, but next to it was the prime minister and his family.

"Mission failed Boss, I guess we wear too late."Kaz said, sad to see the family.

"I said leave me alone, never come back here!"A small figure came out of the dark with an M14 waving it around like a club.

"Just leave, we don't want you here, just go!"He got a better picture of the figure.

It was a boy, no older then five years, he wore formal attire with a logo on his chest pocket. He looked back to the prime minister, the boy was his son, their resemblance and logo gave it away.

"Please, just let me stay with my mommy and daddy!"The boy pleaded, with tears in his eyes.

"Hey stop!"The Boss grabbed the gun away from him and threw it to the side, the boy backed away, scared.

"I'm here to get you out kid."The Boss took out his tranquilizer and shot the kid, he was knocked out instantly.

"Okay boss, just get to the evac zone and we'll get you out."The Boss grabbed the boy and left.

**MSF HQ (somewhere in Middle America)**

"What do you mean he's not useful?! Then what do we do with him!? Dammit!"Kaz slammed the phone down.

"What did they say?"The boss asked.

"The Italian government won't take him in, says he's too young."

"What do we do with him?"The boy started waking up.

"Well, we can put him in a orphanage, but the roman government will probably have him killed."Kaz said.

"Remind me why Italy has a civil war."Boss said.

"Well, it's a bit of a tricky thing, one of Italy's runner-up for president was assassinated, the country was divided in two because of what that person believed in, don't ask me what because I haven't checked yet."

"So the red army sided with the assassinated almost-president while the yellow army is siding with the current president?"Boss asked.

"In your terms...then yes."Kaz laughed at the boss.

"Not funny."Boss said.

"Uuugh."They turned to their left to see the boy wake up.

"You're finally wake kid."Kaz said.

"Where am I, where's mommy, and daddy and big sister?!"The boy started to shout.

"Hey! Calm down will ya?"Boss said.

"What's your name?"Kaz said.

"Um, Coraggioso Auditore."He said.

"Well for short, I'm gonna call you Gio, is that fine?"Kaz said.

"Uhuh."Gio nodded.

"Gio, I gotta tell you something..."Kaz started.

"Is it about my familia?"He asked.

"Yes, your family, isn't coming back."Kaz said.

"I know, they are dead."The boy started crying.

"I'm sorry."Kaz put his hand on Gio.

"I just wanted to keep them with me...why did those bad men do it, why?"Gio asked.

"I don't know Gio, I don't know."Kaz brought the kid closer.

"Gio, do you have any family?"Kaz asked.

"No."He said.

"Here, sit here, I'll be right back."Kaz put Gio on a nearby chair and walked to the boss outside.

"We can't just leave him."Kaz said.

"He's a kid Kaz, what are we gonna do with a kid? We are a battle front, not a daycare."He said.

"He's lost his family, where will he go!?"Kaz said to him.

"Anywhere but here."Boss said.

"I can help."They turned to see Gio.

"I'll become strong, if I do, can I stay here? I have no where to go."Gio said.

"You promise to help."Boss asks

"Yes. With all my heart."Gio said.

"...alright."

"Thank you!"He crossed his heart with an 'x'.

"What are you doing?"Kaz asked.

"It's a heart promise, see, I cross my heart. Which means that I'll forever keep this promise, or I will hope to die. If I keep this promise then good things will happen, if I don't then I'll die."He stated.

"You believe in your promise so strongly?"Boss said.

"Mhmm!"Gio nodded furiously.

"Good."Boss said.

"Let's get started."


End file.
